La Fleur des Ombres
by VirginRogue
Summary: Le Cycle de la Rose Bleue I : Antigone Tegaie a 17 ans, elle est à Serpentard et elle a peur. Lord Voldemort est mort mais cela signifie t il que le Mal a disparu ? : Réécriture d'une fiction de 2003 post-tome 4
1. Prologue

Cette histoire a été écrite en 2003 et effacée du site des fanfictions il y a presque deux ans. Je remercie fortement d'ailleurs la personne qui l'a fait. Grâce à elle, je me suis replongée dans "La Fleur des Ombres" que j'ai commencé à retravailler. Les anciens lecteurs de cette fanfiction y verront quelques changements (de style mais aussi de contenu) ; les nouveaux découvriront un "univers alternatif" puisque cette fanfiction a été écrite avant la sortie du tome 5. Il s'agit donc d'un "post-tome 4".

D'une manière ou d'une autre, vous lirez quelque chose de nouveau. Aussi, amis lecteurs, je vous prie de me laisser un commentaire, pour me faire savoir si vous avez ou non aimé cette histoire réécrite. Sans avis, je ne peux le savoir. Aussi, j'ai besoin de vous pour continuer la correction (ou non) de cette Roguefiction.

_

* * *

_

_« C'est facile de dire non, même si on doit mourir. Il n'y a qu'à ne pas bouger et attendre. Attendre pour vivre, attendre même pour qu'on vous tue. C'est trop lâche. C'est une invention des hommes »._

ANOUILH J., Antigone.

Prologue

A l'intérieur d'une bulle protectrice, petite fille privée de son seul soutien, Antigone hurlait. Elle hurlait à la mort. Elle hurlait contre la mort. Celle-là qui venait de lui ôter sa raison de vivre. Sans à-coups, sans bruit.

Juste un terrifiant silence, uniquement déchiré par ce cri de femme glissant peu à peu dans la folie.

Longtemps, très longtemps après la bataille, cette bataille qui lui garantissait un avenir sans Mal, on l'arracha au cadavre devenu glacé. Elle s'accrochait, ses mains ressemblant à des serres refusant de lâcher prise. Sa force venait de sa faiblesse.

La barbe blanche qui l'engloutit finalement dans une étreinte persuasive la contraignit au calme. Ses pleurs se tarirent, tandis qu'on évacuait le mort. Ses tremblements cessèrent, alors qu'on la conduisait vers l'infirmerie.

- Dors, petite fleur, chuchota une voix de velours, apaisante, réconfortante.

Une main caressante se posa contre son front brûlant et elle s'endormit.

Harry Potter venait de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le monde s'éveillait sur un jour nouveau.

Aube claire et dépourvue de monstre. Pour un temps.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : _Le sang de ce regard._


	2. Le Sang de ce regard

Merci aux lecteurs qui sont revenus après toutes ces années relire les quelques lignes du prologue. J'espère que d'autres s'ajouteront (des nouveaux, peut-être ?) et qu'ils apprécieront aussi cette histoire.

Chaque commentaire est le bienvenu puisque je réécris entièrement l'histoire. Je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions, j'attends vos avis pour publier.

**Petite précision** : certains chapitres seront découpés différemment. Ne vous étonnez donc pas ici que ce chapitre-ci soit plus court que l'initial. C'est normal ;-)

* * *

_« Moi, je ne suis pas le roi. Il ne faut pas que je donne l'exemple, moi… Ce qui lui passe par la tête, la petite Antigone, la sale bête, l'entêtée, la mauvaise, et puis on la met dans un coin ou dans un trou. Et c'est bien fait pour elle »._

ANOUILH J., Antigone.

Le sang de ce regard

- Mademoiselle Tegaie !

Antigone se tourna vers son professeur, le très sombre et très sarcastique Severus Rogue, maître des potions à Poudlard, directeur de la très sélective et très glorieuse maison de Serpentard, héros de guerre inconnu de tous ou presque.

- Oui, Mo…. Monsieur ? balbutia la jeune femme.

Elle rougit, comme toujours lorsqu'elle croisait l'iris ténébreux qui lui fouillait l'âme à la recherche de quelque faute à maudire. Et en cet instant, c'étaient ses erreurs à elle qu'il tentait d'extirper au grand jour. Maladivement sadique, Severus Rogue aimait humilier et écraser.

- Savez-vous que vous êtes en cours, mademoiselle ? Que vous êtes à _mon_ cours ?

- Je… oui, Monsieur.

- En ce cas, écoutez.

Antigone baissa les yeux vers son chaudron bouillonnant. Son visage fulminait de honte.

- Et j'enlève dix points à Serpentard pour votre distraction maladive.

Les autres élèves s'indignèrent mais, d'un simple regard, Rogue les condamna au silence. On ne s'opposait pas lui. Jamais.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

Antigone s'installa dans la Grande Salle, juste en face d'un autre élève de septième année, Peter Amstron, qui la regardait avec hargne. Elle baissa les yeux face à cette haine, espérant échapper aux insultes qui ne tarderaient pas à pleuvoir.

- Idiote ! s'exclama-t-il, ignorant le souhait de sa condisciple.

Elle accepta l'attaque sans broncher. La force de l'habitude commandait aux plus faibles de ne jamais se rebeller.

- C'est malin ! Notre premier jour de cours et tu nous fais déjà perdre des points !

- Je suis désolée.

- _Je suis désolée,_ la singea Peter avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Tu es une véritable calamité pour notre maison, Tegaie !

A Serpentard, lorsqu'on n'aimait pas quelqu'un, on ne l'appelait pas par son prénom ! Le problème pour Antigone, c'était qu'aucun de ses « frères » ne l'aimait. A part Hagrid, personne n'employait son prénom. Mais ce n'était en rien une marque de considération puisque le professeur de Soin aux créatures magiques désignait chaque élève par son prénom.

Antigone était en 7° année et elle avait fait toutes ses années d'études ici, à Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Nul ne comprenait les raisons pour lesquelles le Choixpeau l'avait envoyée à Serpentard. Son caractère doux et généreux ne l'y prédestinait pas. Petit chien face à une meute de loups.

Fille unique, avant d'arriver à Poudlard, elle ne connaissait pas la vie en groupe. Solitaire, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : la paix ! Rêveuse, elle ne demandait qu'à rester dans son monde imaginaire. Les cours ne l'intéressaient pas. Ou très peu. Elle n'étudiait que lors des examens, n'ouvrant aucun cours avant la fin du mois de mai. Si elle était arrivée jusqu'en 7° année sans échouer, c'était toujours de manière très juste. Elle ne faisait jamais des « flammes », se contentant d'une moyenne très basse mais suffisante pour passer dans l'année supérieure.

- Tu nous pourriras la vie jusqu'au bout, hein ? attaqua alors Samantha, une autre élève de Serpentard.

- Je ne te dis rien ! se défendit tant bien que mal Antigone.

- Ouais, c'est ça ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec nous ? Même Rogue aurait préféré te voir atterrir à Poufsouffle.

- Clair ! pouffa Eloïse, un sourire mauvais sur son visage disgracieux.

- Laissez-moi tranquille ! s'exclama Antigone en se levant de table.

Elle quitta précipitamment la Grande Salle et se barricada dans le dortoir, désert à cette heure de la journée. La fuite devenait une seconde nature chez elle mais elle était son unique issue.

L'année commençait mal ! Et dire qu'elle devrait subir les railleries de ses camarades jusqu'au mois de juin.

Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit, dans un coin de son dortoir. Elles n'étaient que trois filles dans leur année. Aussi avaient-elles toute la place souhaitée pour ne pas se déranger. Chacune dans un coin, dans son monde. Bien que Samantha et Eloïse soient assez proches l'une de l'autre. Antigone les détestait ! Comme tous les autres Serpentard. Elle ne s'entendait avec personne. Et les élèves des autres maisons ne lui adressaient pas la parole, parce qu'elle appartenait à la maison de Salazar et de son terrible descendant. La malédiction pesait sur les membres du vert et de l'argent. Le mage noir éclaboussait encore d'opprobre les membres de sa demeure, au-delà de sa mort. Le célèbre Harry Potter avait mis fin, au mois de juin dernier, à sa légende terrifiante. De survivant, l'enfant prodige était passé au rôle d'élu, avant de devenir Celui-qui-a-vaincu le Mal. Détenteur de l'Ordre de Merlin, à l'âge de dix-sept ans, il s'auréolait de gloire.

Le soupir désolé d'Antigone s'éteignit face au cadre qui cerclait d 'argent la photo de ses parents. Leur rassurante présence lui manquait déjà. Son père travaillait au Ministère de la Magie, au département des objets détournés de l'artisanat moldu. Sa mère, elle, était dans le département des objets moldus volés à des fins expérimentales. Tous deux étaient ce qu'on qualifiait « d'amoureux des Moldus ». Une autre tare qui lui faisait regretter son appartenance aux Serpentard. Ses représentants toléraient rarement les enfants de Moldus ou ceux qui les protégeaient.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

- Incubus Halmos, oui !

Celle qui venait de s'emporter avec tant de superbe avait de longs cheveux noirs et un teint blême. Elle toisait les autres d'un œil dédaigneux. Antigone l'étudia un instant, intriguée. Elle ne la connaissait pas.

- Et arrête de me regarder comme ça !

La nouvelle ne semblait pas avoir sa langue dans sa poche. Elle parlait au jeune préfet - très fier de son statut tout nouvellement acquis - comme s'il s'agissait d'un elfe de maison.

- Je suis préfet ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler sur ce ton, s'emporta Michaël Askins. J'enlève…

- La ferme ! l'interrompit-elle, sans plus de considération que si elle s'adressait à un insecte.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda Antigone en s'approchant des deux protagonistes.

Incubus se tourna vers elle. La Serpentard recula d'un pas, surprise par ce regard. Deux yeux rouges, à l'éclat démoniaque, la scrutèrent. Mise à nu, Antigone frissonna.

- Je suis en septième année et _on_ m'a dit qu'il fallait que je vienne ici.

Un « on » impersonnel qui caractérisait le vieux directeur de Poudlard.

- Tu as été répartie par le Choixpeau ?

La moue dégoûtée d'Incubus lui répondit :

- Tu veux dire que cette chose horrible qu'on m'a posée sur la tête porte un nom ? Pouah ! C'est dégueu ce truc !

- Oui, un peu, convint Antigone. Tu dois être dans ma classe dans ce cas.

- Tu es ? …

- Antigone Tegaie. J'ai fait toutes mes études ici. Et toi ?

- J'étais à Durmstrang. Mais le nouveau directeur est plus que douteux… Il m'a renvoyé au bout de deux jours de cours ! Je suis arrivée ici en catastrophe…

- Je vois…

Le sourire qu'Antigone lui retourna se voulait sincère et assuré. Durmstrang ne possédait pas une réputation d'école tendre où il faisait bon vivre. Elle guida l'arrivante jusqu'au dortoir des filles.

- Eh ben ! Vous en avez de la place ici ! Quelle classe !

- Oui, nous ne sommes que trois… Enfin, quatre avec toi.

- Ouais… Dis, votre directeur il est bien normal ?

- Pardon ? s'étonna Antigone.

- On dirait un vieux fou ! Quand je suis sortie de son bureau, il m'a raconté un drôle de truc sur les chocogrenouilles et les dragées de Berthie Crochue.

Antigone gloussa ce qui fit pétiller ses yeux bleus de bonheur.

- Dumbledore est un génie, tu sais. Mais il est un peu… bizarre.

- C'est le cas de le dire ! Au fait, elles sont où les autres ?

Le regard saphir se voila :

- Je ne sais pas. Sûrement en train de préparer un mauvais coup aux Gryffondor avec les garçons.

- Y a combien de Serpentard en septième ?

- Nous sommes neuf. Avec toi.

- Et tu ne restes pas avec eux ?

- Non.

Le silence pesant qui s'installa emplit la pièce de sa monotonie.

- Je dors où ? demanda abruptement la nouvelle élève.

Elle manquait de délicatesse et ses manières brusques ne rassuraient pas Antigone qui murmura, peu sûre d'elle :

- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, en fait. Il ne reste que ce lit.

- Ca ne te dérange pas si je m'installe à côté de toi ?

Le sourire d'Antigone détendit son visage mélancolique. Un soulagement qui se répercuta au-delà de sa pupille, débordant comme autant de papillons. L'année serait peut-être plus facile, cette fois.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

Devant la porte sombre qui dissimulait la classe de Potions Magiques, Antigone marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elles étaient en retard et cela n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite de la journée. Rogue allait les tuer. Empoignant le peu de courage qu'elle possédait, elle frappa contre le lourd battant qui s'ouvrit instantanément.

- Mademoiselle Tegaie, siffla la voix doucereuse du Maître des Potions. Auriez-vous oublié les heures de cours ?

La jeune fille sentit ses joues se teinter de rouge. Honteuse, elle écarta les lèvres pour répondre quelque chose mais aucun son n'osa franchir le fond de sa gorge, de peur d'être pétrifié sur place par le terrible professeur.

- Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard, conclut-il.

- He ! s'indigna Incubus, ne connaissant pas encore le personnage de cire qui leur faisait face. Il peut faire ça ?

- Oui, Miss Halmos, répondit-il sans sourire. J'en ai le droit. Entrez, maintenant, avant que ma clémence ne s'amenuise.

- Je sais pas si j'en ai envie, marmonna Incubus, en jetant une œillade couleur vermeille à l'intérieur de la pièce glacée.

Rogue s'étouffa radicalement de rage. La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait très froid, avec lui. Antigone était bien placée pour le savoir. Et Incubus, encore ignorante du sadisme pathologique de leur directeur de maison, s'en rendrait très vite compte.

- Comme il vous plaira, Miss Halmos, déclara-t-il de sa voix la plus onctueuse. Vous viendrez rattraper votre retard en retenue, mercredi soir. En attendant, Monsieur Rusard sera ravi d'employer une élève pour quelques tâches ingrates. Disparaissez.

Le sourire d'Incubus devint mordant et elle pivota vers Antigone qui n'en menait pas large. D'un regard, elle la supplia de ne pas la mêler à cette vendetta, trop lâche pour s'opposer à l'enseignant posté juste à côté d'elle.

- Viens, Antigone, allons récurer les toilettes ensemble.

- _Elle_ reste ici.

Le ton de Rogue n'admettait même pas un semblant de bravade et Incubus elle-même fut réduite au silence. Horrifiée, Antigone se retrouva propulsée dans la classe, sous le regard médusé des autres étudiants.

- Le premier qui ose penser à un commentaire, je le colle pour le reste de l'année, prévint-il. Et je retire cinquante points par mot prononcé. Assis !

La jeune femme se liquéfia et obéit à l'injonction aussi vite que possible. Dans le fond de la pièce, isolée du reste des étudiants, elle rumina sa terreur. L'œil fixe de Rogue ne se détourna pas de ses gestes et elle échoua une nouvelle fois dans la préparation de sa potion, ce qui permit au sourire mauvais du Maître des Potions de détendre son visage en deux parties sardoniques.


	3. Une boîte

Moonchilds : Et moi, c'est avec plaisir que je relis tes commentaires. Oui, certaines tournures de phrases sont les mêmes. Un style d'écriture ne change pas ;-) Mais j'espère quand même que tu apprécieras les quelques modifications. Si trame reste la même, il se peut que certains éléments soient plus étoffés.

Amy Evans : Merci pour ta review. Du courage pour reprendre une fic qui a été supprimée ? Je ne sais pas : disons que c'est plutôt une sorte de revanche. J'ai beaucoup râlé, beaucoup tempêté contre cette personne mal-intentionnée... Mais après tout, si cela devait arriver, tant pis ! Et comme je le disais dans le chapitre 1, cela me permet de relire cette fanfiction et de la retravailler : j'avais un peu honte de son état originel En espérant que tu (re)lira aussi la suite.

Aude : Merci ! Je suis heureuse que sa publication te fasse plaisir. Désolée pour la longue attente, je vais essayer d'être plus régulière, promis

Bunny Anoushka Kalika : Je mets seulement la suite maintenant, je suis désolée --° J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas pour cette longue attente... En espérant recevoir tes commentaires, je te laisse à la lecture de ce second chapitre.

MarieDoll : serre aussi Marie dans ses bras Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et les quelques changements que j'apporte à l'histoire et au style

Willedmina : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, l'histoire est assez longue, puisqu'elle comporte trois tomes. Je ne suis pas encore certaine de retravailler les trois, cela dépendra des lecteurs ou de l'absence de lecteurs Contente que cela te plaise, en tout cas ! J'espère que tu apprécieras aussi la suite.

APicSousZero : Merci ! Malgré la loooooongue attente, j'espère que tu n'abandonneras pas la relecture de "La Fleur des Ombres". A bientôt, j'espère

Philae : A mon avis, cela fait plus de deux ans : elle a été supprimée le jour de Noël, il y aura trois ans cette année Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme, en tout cas ! J'espère que tu aimeras les quelques changements qui seront apportés à l'histoire d'Antigone et d'Incubus.

Ikuko195 : Merci ! Personnellement, "La Fleur des Ombres" n'est plus ma préférée. Je reste une inconditionnelle de la dernière en date, tellement énorme que je ne l'ai pas encore terminée et qui s'appelle "Comme une Ombre" (presque 600 pages Word, déjà ). J'espère que tu apprécieras la relecture de cette fanfic.

SayItTwice : Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment - vraiment - désolée pour le retard dans la publication de cette fiction. C'est impardonnable et j'ai honte de la looooongue attente imposée aux lecteurs. J'espère que tu n'auras pas abandonné la lecture de cette histoire :s. Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé le bouquin d'Anouilh : c'est lui qui m'a donné envie de donner ce nom à l'héroïne de mon histoire. Et Incubus... Eh bien, ce n'est pas moi qui ai inventé ce nom mais une jeune fille vraiment super qui se pseudonise FuTen ;-)

Crystal : Merci ! J'espère vraiment que tu liras la suite ! J'écris, j'écris... Je jure que je tenterai d'être beaucoup plus régulière dans la publication des chapitres suivants.

Aulandra17 : Oui, très longtemps... J'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite et les quelques changements apportés

* * *

_« Et je voulais te dire que j'aurais été très fière d'être ta femme, ta vraie femme »._

ANOUILH J., Antigone.

Une boîte

Antigone ne mangeait pas. Elle chipotait la nourriture qui avait eu l'audace de s'inviter dans son assiette, du bout de sa fourchette. La matinée représentait un monstrueux fiasco qu'elle désirait ardemment oublier. Le plus vite possible. Non satisfait de lui avoir enlevé des points et de l'avoir terrorisée jusqu'à ce qu'elle échoue - à nouveau - dans la préparation de sa potion, Severus Rogue s'était fait un malin plaisir à l'humilier, démantelant de façon patiente et méticuleuse son amour propre. La jeune femme avait quitté les cachots en larmes, sa fierté ravagée, piétinée par un immense troupeau de trolls enragés et obèses.

- Il est pas commode, hein ? questionna Incubus, désignant le terrible maître des Potions d'un mouvement brusque du menton.

Antigone, pâle et tremblante, acquiesça, le cœur au bord des lèvres. La cruauté dont il faisait preuve, ce n'était pas humain. Elle gardait le regard résolument braqué sur la nappe chatoyante.

- Tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire, gronda la Serpentard aux yeux rougeoyants. Il n'a pas le droit de nous traiter comme ça.

La bonne conscience d'Antigone se révolta devant la hargne d'Incubus. Elle chuchota, de mauvaise grâce presque :

- Il a… il était pire avant… Mais il a aidé Dumbledore à vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna la nouvelle élève. Comment ?

- En l'espionnant.

Son souffle devenait inaudible en avouant le rôle inconnu de Severus Rogue, lors de la dernière guerre qui avait vu la chute définitive de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom de la main de Harry Potter. Le Survivant. L'Elu des dieux.

- Tu veux me faire croire que cet immonde bâtard a permis la destruction de Voldemort ?

Antigone tressaillit à l'énonciation de l'effroyable patronyme.

- Ne prononce pas son nom. Plus jamais, siffla-t-elle, les dents serrées.

- Pourquoi ? ironisa Incubus, mordante. Tu as peur qu'il te mange ?

- Ce n'est pas…

Elle s'interrompit, incapable d'en dire davantage. La seule pensée du monstre la rendait nauséeuse.

- Voldemort est mort, reprit la grimace sardonique face à elle.

Non loin d'elles, Peter glapit. Percevoir les murmures de l'ombre du descendant de Serpentard horrifiait tout le monde. L'ancienne étudiante de Durmstrang s'en amusait, au grand désespoir d'Antigone, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Voldemort, répéta-t-elle, le vermeille de sa pupille dansant au fond de son regard envoûtant. VOLDEMORT !

Elle le cria, penchée sur Peter, le bout de sa langue humidifiant ses lèvres carmin. Un silence d'outre-tombe recouvrit la salle entière d'un drap opaque.

- Quoi ? croassa-t-elle. Vous voulez ma photo ?

Les lunettes flamboyantes de Dumbledore s'approchèrent des deux Serpentard et une main ridée pesa lourdement contre l'épaule maigre de la scandaleuse.

- Mademoiselle Halmos, suivez-moi. Nous devons parler. Immédiatement.

La concernée hoqueta d'indignation et se dégagea vivement.

- Dictature, marmonna-t-elle.

Mais le vieux directeur ne releva pas, tourné vers Antigone.

- Vous aussi, Miss Tegaie.

La panique la saisit à la gorge : jamais encore Dumbledore ne l'avait convoquée, trop insignifiante et effacée pour recevoir un millième de son attention. D'ailleurs, comment pouvait-il connaître son nom, à elle, la petite-rien ?

- Je… je n'ai rien dit, se défendit-elle, pas très solidaire.

- Là n'est pas la question, coupa-t-il sèchement. Hâtez-vous.

Les deux jeunes femmes se redressèrent et suivirent la robe bariolée, jusqu'à la gargouille de pierre qui protégeait ses quartiers. Le vieillard chuchota un mot de passe qu'Antigone ne perçut guère et ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce circulaire, abritant mille merveilles et où un phénix trônait, tel un roi à l'intérieur d'un royaume figé par les siècles.

- Asseyez-vous, intima Dumbledore, lui-même prenant place au fond de son fauteuil grenat.

Incubus obéit de mauvaise grâce, soupirant bruyamment. Antigone se posa tout au bord du siège, terrifiée.

- Mademoiselle Halmos, commença doucement le héros de guerre, parler si librement de Lord Voldemort - alors que son ombre plane encore au-dessus de nos têtes - n'est pas encouragé dans cette école. Beaucoup d'entre nous ont souffert du mal qu'il a répandu. Laissez à tous le temps nécessaire pour vaincre la peur.

- Broutilles, railla l'interpelée, sa main balayant négligemment l'air.

- Peut-être ne craignez-vous pas ce souvenir définitivement disparu, reprit Dumbledore, plus acerbe, cette fois. Mais je vous interdis d'abuser de ce courage que tous vous envieraient dans d'autres circonstances.

Incubus fut sur le point de protester mais elle s'écrasa face aux lunettes implacables.

- Miss Tegaie…

Antigone se tendit : maintenant, c'était à son tour de subir les reproches.

- J'ai quelque chose, dit-il, tout en farfouillant sous sa table de travail encombrée, pour vous. Voilà !

Il extirpa une petite boîte en carton, apparemment légère, qu'il lui tendit.

- Qu'est-ce…, s'étrangla-t-elle.

- Un ami commun m'a remis ceci, peu de temps avant la bataille de Poudlard. Je n'ai pu vous le transmettre, étant donné les circonstances, à ce moment-là.

Antigone tressaillit, douloureusement consciente des « circonstances » qu'il évoquait à demi-mot.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle, les mains accrochées à la boîte.

- Je n'approuve peut-être pas certains actes précédents, termina Dumbledore, la voix douce. Néanmoins, je reste tolérant envers des sentiments nés au cœur de la guerre.

La tête blonde acquiesça, dissimulant son étonnement sous une façade pâle et composée. Elle ignorait que Dumbledore savait… Mais qui échappait à sa perspicacité et à son attention ?

Les deux Serpentard désertèrent le bureau surchargé, chacune noyée à l'intérieur de ses pensées.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

- Tu n'ouvres pas ? s'enquit Incubus, le visage enterré dans les draps du lit d'Antigone.

Celle-ci était assise à terre, en tailleur, tournant et retournant le carton entre ses mains. A côté d'elle, posé sur le sol, un pendentif qu'elle venait de détacher de son cou. Elle connaissait le mécanisme qui permettait d'ouvrir le cadenas du paquet. Elle l'avait déjà vu. Elle l'avait même actionné, autrefois.

- Non, pas maintenant.

- Tu n'es pas curieuse ?

Antigone releva le visage vers sa nouvelle amie, muette. Les mots ne suffiraient pas à exprimer les sentiments contradictoires qui s'entremêlaient.

- Tu sais de qui ça vient ?

- Oui, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle à peine audible.

- Un ami ?

Avait-il un jour été un ami ? Oserait-elle se prétendre amie de cet homme ? Son insignifiance à elle n'égalerait jamais sa Grandeur à lui. Non, elle n'était guère son amie. A peine une confidente. Au mieux une amante. Mais une amie ? Non, pas une amie. Elle ne méritait pas ce titre trop lourd de sens. Une amie ne vous abandonnait pas au cœur d'une bataille, elle n'avait pas peur de vous porter secours, de mourir pour vous. Alors, en quoi se risquerait-elle à désirer une telle chose ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Un ennemi, alors ? insista la Serpentard. Tu sais, moi aussi j'en ai des tas ! Mais je pense qu'aucun d'eux ne m'a encore offert de cadeau.

Antigone repoussa le carton sous son lit, décidée à le garder loin d'elle et de sa tentation. Elle le déballerait, sans doute. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le moment, elle le sentait tout au fond d'elle-même, là où les mots devenaient inutiles.

- Nous devrions nous coucher, proposa finalement Incubus, déroutée par l'attitude de la jeune femme. Après tout, demain, nous avons cours.

- Et tu veux y aller ? s'étonna Antigone. Voilà qui me surprend.

- Je suis pleine de surprises, railla la bouche purpurine, avant de se détendre d'un sourire sarcastique. Par quoi on commence ?

Extirpant son planning de son cartable, la jeune femme blonde renseigna cette toute nouvelle compagne qui paraissait l'apprécier :

- Histoire de la Magie. Un vrai départ en fanfare. Le professeur Binns est tellement rayonnant et dynamique…

- Aie, grimaça Incubus. Tu me fais peur, là. A quoi ressemble-t-il, ce jeune homme ?

Les yeux bleus pétillèrent et un éclat de rire emplit la chambre de mille sons heureux.

- Jeune homme… Le terme est tellement peu approprié. Tu jugeras par toi-même, de toute façon.

La silhouette élancée, aux cheveux de deuil, se redressa, amorçant une marche aérienne vers son lit. Elle pivota vers Antigone, soutenant son regard de son œil vermeil et siffla :

- Bonne nuit.

La seconde suivante, les lumières se mouchèrent sans aide extérieure. Ce phénomène-là, étrange, n'était que le premier d'une longue série.

Les yeux grands ouverts sur la nuit, Antigone laissait le sommeil l'effleurer mais elle ne le happait pas. Son esprit était en ébullition, titillé par la présence rassurante et, en même temps, grimaçante de la boîte qui reposait au sol, témoin muet d'un passé si proche qu'il suffisait de tendre les doigts pour le toucher.

Dumbledore n'avait pas approuvé. Néanmoins, il s'était tu. Et, aujourd'hui, il lui avait remis l'héritage, misérable à souhait. Elle comprenait ce sentiment de condamnation silencieuse. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une adolescente, pas tout à fait majeure, quand elle se faufilait dans les quartiers d'un enseignant bien plus âgé qu'elle.

Finalement, les rêves cueillirent Antigone au bord de ses souvenirs et elle sombra, toujours amarrée à une réalité qu'elle serait à jamais contrainte de vivre, sans lui.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

- La Défense contre les forces du Mal…, commença le professeur Weasley, les écailles de ses lunettes lui obstruant la vue, est très importante. Une branche indispensable de la Magie.

Antigone gémit à l'unisson avec Incubus, sous les vocalises monocordes s'échappant de la gorge pâle de l'enseignant.

- Après Binns, je ne survivrai pas à _ça_ !

- C'est quoi ce cours ringard ? renchérit Incubus, un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait fallu.

Sa remarque retentit dans la salle de classe comme autant de cris d'agonies. Weasley posa son regard de myope au fond de la pièce, là où les deux amies se lamentaient.

- Mesdemoiselles, puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Le ton était pincé, proche de l'apoplexie vexée. On n'interrompait pas ce genre de monologue passionnant sans s'attirer les foudres de son auteur.

- Oui ! s'écria Incubus, à bout de nerfs, à moitié redressée. Je n'en peux plus ! Par pitié, pour la barbe de Merlin et les poux qui la composent, dites-moi où se trouve la classe de Magie Noire.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers cette élève au regard ensanglanté. D'où sortait-elle ?

- Magie Noire ? nasilla le professeur.

- _Oui_ !

- Mais, bafouilla l'inestimable pédagogue. Mais… il n'y a pas de cours de Magie Noire à Poudlard.

Incubus se rassit, le choc la clouant sur place. Elle semblait soufflée par quelque mauvaise nouvelle qu'un ouragan venait de lui déposer au-dessus de la tête. Les lèvres scellées, elle n'eut plus le cœur à se scandaliser.

- Donc, comme je le disais précédemment…, reprit Weasley, sa voix ayant de telles vertus soporifiques qu'Antigone n'y résista qu'un quart de seconde.

Elle ne fut tirée de sa rêverie que par le sifflement outré de sa voisine, apparemment remise de la révélation de Percy Weasley.

- Quelle calamité ! Je crois n'avoir jamais autant dormi à un cours !

- Oui, c'est vrai. Une matinée d'enfer…

Incubus se mordilla les lèvres, signe de haute réflexion chez elle. Elle finit par demander, le rubis de sa prunelle brillant de mille éclats :

- On pourrait sécher les cours de cet après-midi. Qu'en dis-tu ?

La proposition très intéressante électrisa les sens d'Antigone qui s'empara vivement de son horaire, dans son sac. Brosser les cours avait un petit quelque chose de terriblement tentant.

- Oh non ! se désespéra-t-elle. On a Soin aux Créatures Magiques… La seule option qui m'intéresse un tantinet. On pourra faire la grasse matinée demain.

- Tu sais, moi et les licornes…, opposa Incubus.

Eclatant de rire, Antigone s'exclama :

- Avec le professeur Hagrid ? Pas de danger : il préfère les calmars géants et autres bestioles peu ragoûtantes. Ce sera sympa, tu verras.

- Mesdemoiselles ! persifla à nouveau Weasley. Il me semble vous avoir déjà demandé de vous taire. J'enlève vingt points à Serpentard.

- Ouais, ouais, le nargua Incubus, son visage coupé en deux par une grimace sardonique particulièrement irrespectueuse.

L'enseignant devint rouge pivoine, couleur qui jurait atrocement avec ses cheveux roux.

- Votre directeur de Maison sera tenu au courant de votre comportement à toutes les deux.

- Faudrait d'abord que t'oses lui parler, gloussa une voix de l'autre côté du local.

Quelques ricanements s'élevèrent tandis que Weasley tentait d'intercepter l'étudiant qui osait l'humilier de la sorte. Il n'y parvint guère, évidemment. A Serpentard, on évitait de se faire prendre quand on amorçait un mini-chahut à l'intérieur d'une classe.

- Je… je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce…

Le reste de sa phrase fut englouti par la cloche annonçant la fin du cours. Avec un joyeux brouhaha, les élèves quittèrent la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, sans même attendre que leur professeur les y invite.

- On se demande où Dumbledore a été pêcher cet abruti, railla Incubus. Je serais plus passionnante que lui et pourtant son intitulé de cours est lamentable.

- Il était élève, ici, informa Antigone. Je suppose que le directeur l'a engagé pour ça.

Elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers la Grande Salle, pour le repas de midi, s'agglutinant au flot bruyant des élèves qui rejoignaient la même destination.

* * *

_Merci à tous pour les reviews que vous avez postées. Sans elles, je n'aurais sans doute pas repris la réécriture de "La Fleur des Ombres". _

_J'aimerais faire un peu de publicité pour une autre histoire que j'écris et que je publie sur le site depuis plusieurs mois. Il s'agit de "Comme une Ombre", l'histoire de Severus Rogue, depuis son entrée à Poudlard jusqu'à la chute de Lord Voldemort, à la fin de la 7ème année de Harry Potter. Je prends en compte les tomes 1 à 6. Cette Roguefiction est sans doute celle pour laquelle j'ai passé le plus de temps. Elle comte actuellement 600 pages Word et devrait encore gonflé car je n'ai pas encore terminé (j'en suis à la mort de Dumbledore). J'espère que vous prendrez la peine de la lire, juste parce qu'elle me tient beaucoup à coeur et que j'ai l'impression que personne ne l'aime --°_


End file.
